


Need You

by AngelWhisperings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Purgatory, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWhisperings/pseuds/AngelWhisperings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is reunited with Castiel in Purgatory he can't wait to ask him the questions that have been gnawing at him for months. But when the conversation takes a more physical turn it's all Dean can do to even remember his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

It took forever for Dean to get rid of Benny. He cared a lot for the vampire turned friend who had been his only companion for these last few months, but at this exact moment he simply wanted some breathing room. Cas had only been back for a few hours - already Dean had a million and one questions he wanted to ask him- but they weren't the kind of questions for mixed company.

Cas had hardly budged since they'd finished setting up camp for the night. His eyes were still clouded and haunted in a way that made Dean nervous to leave him alone for too long. He'd be damned if he lost the angel now after all the effort he'd gone through to find him. But Cas harbored this idiotic idea that he was endangering Dean with his presence. Which was just incredibly stupid because they were in Purgatory and Dean had fought off every creature that had ever existed in his mad quest to find the angel in question.

Despite his annoyance with the situation however, Dean was grateful beyond belief that they finally had found Cas. And alive and mostly well of all things. It wasn't exactly a dream come true but it was the closest thing he could find down here.

Benny left them alone around dusk to go and check the perimeter of their camp. He'd be gone easily for two hours at least. Maybe even longer depending on what he found. "Checking the perimeter" was what Benny called hunting. And he always took care to do it far away from Dean so as not to threaten their allegiance. Dean forced himself to remain calm until he left, but as soon as his lank form disappeared from view he locked eyes on Castiel and crouched down directly in front of him. He stared longingly into the angel's eyes, trying to find any shred he could that his Cas was still in there somewhere. Castiel stared at the ground, unwilling still to fully meet Dean's eyes.

"Cas" Dean said quietly. "Cas, look at me."

The angel's eyes flashed briefly to his own before retreating to the ground again. "I shouldn't be here, Dean." He said numbly. "Earlier, that promise I made to you to stay? That was selfish. Forgive me, please; it had just been so long since I'd seen you alive and well."

Dean glared at him in frustration. "Not this again Cas, damn it. We're sticking together and to Hell with whatever crap you're bringing along with this."

Cas glanced up at him again, biting through his lip nervously. "Dean, I can't."

"Cas, just shut up. You're staying and that's that." Dean sat down with an angry huff. "I won't do it again okay?"

As his tone gentled the angel turned and stared up at him with wonder in his eyes. Dean swallowed audibly, chastising himself for the sudden outburst of emotion.

"All I mean is, I'm not losing you again okay?" Dean said softly, ignoring his discomfort. He placed a hand firmly on Cas's shoulder. "I won't lose you again man." And this time the words were a promise. Castiel stared down at Dean's hand and slowly raised his arm. He placed it gently over the ripped fabric of Dean's left shoulder and held it firmly just as he had all those years ago when he had raised this lost man from his prison in Hell. How ironic that the lost man was the only one now tethering him to life and sanity.

His eyes settled over Dean's and a warm flurry of emotion pulsed up through him. Dean watched as the angel allowed himself a small half smile that touched his eyes generously and set Dean's heart pulsing loudly in his chest.

"I am sorry, Dean." Castiel murmured suddenly, his hand clenching harder at Dean's arm. "For everything."

"Cas" Dean whispered, unable to bear the sight of the sudden pain that clouded the angel's eyes. He moved his hand over to cup Cas's chin and leaned forward, staring intently into his eyes. "Cas that's all over now. This, here, now, this is what matters. Forget that other crap okay?"

Castiel stared at him desperately as if he wanted nothing more than to believe that they could go back to the way it had been. Dean could see the feeling so strongly in his eyes that he was overcome by the desire, no the need, to qualm Cas's fears. He sat up on his knees until their faces were only inches apart and slowly placed his mouth over Cas's quivering lips.

Dean expected a rebuke or to be shoved away from the angel like a delinquent child. Instead, Castiel looped his hands around Dean's neck and pulled him down, moving his mouth against Dean's in ways that left the hunter gasping for breath. A low needy moan of surprise escaped Dean's lips and Castiel tightened his hold on him, finally giving in to the desire he'd kept secret and fought for so long.

"Dean" he whispered reverently, saying the man's name like a prayer. "Dean I-" Dean threaded his hands through Cas's hair and pulled him back to his lips again, ending any conversation the angel was attempting to have with him. No way was this ending. Not if he had any say.

Heat surged up from Dean's core as Castiel pulled himself closer into him tugging gently on his hair. Suddenly his grip tightened and Castiel sprung from the ground pulling Dean quickly to his feet. Dean was seized roughly by his jacket and pulled in for a seductive kiss before he even had the chance to react. He had a brief moment of concern for the way this was escalating but the part of his brain worried about that was already being taken over by the part that craved Cas's hands trailing aggressively down his skin. It wasn't much of a competition.

The scruff of Castiel's beard grazed roughly against Dean's face and despite his inexperience with facial hair he found the sensation oddly arousing. He broke away from Cas's mouth and trailed a stream of kisses down his neck, pulling the overcoat away from the soft skin to nestle his lips in the hollows of the angel's throat. He nipped at the skin gently and was rewarded with a gentle moan of contentment.

Castiel made to remove the tattered remains of his trench coat but before he could Dean ripped it off of his shoulders and down his arms. Thick tanned biceps stuck out of Castiel's arms and Dean found himself resisting the urge to throw Cas down right where they stood. Dean shrugged quickly out of his jacket and threw it on the ground at his feet. His eyes settled back on the shorter man standing before him, panting heavily and staring back at him with pupils blown wide with desire.

Dean forced himself to slow down, wanting to make it worthwhile. Despite his despise for chick flick moments he couldn't deny that this was all about something new for them. Even if they weren't going to say the three words that always made shit more complicated. He found himself liking it this way and liking this new open Cas who was willing to manhandle him lovingly with just the tiniest bit of his celestial strength. Dean could feel it from the angel's touch that he was being careful with him, knew it came from a place of love. It flattered him in a way he wouldn't have expected when being treated as the weaker of two partners. Was that what this whole thing meant? Was that what they were now?

Castiel drew a steadying breath and broke their kiss, looking Dean shrewdly in the eye. "You have doubts?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Dean met his gaze evenly and stepped closer again, running a hand back through the angel's hair. "Not sure I'm the right one for you, Cas." He confessed. "Or for anyone. I'm not the right one. I can't be."

Castiel shook his head. "Who better?" He murmured gently. " You're the Righteous man." He said the words as if it was the most basic explanation in the whole universe.

Dean leveled him with his eyes, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Bull crap." He whispered, lowering his head. "You deserve better than me Cas. I don't even know what I am right now but I sure as Hell am not a 'righteous man'."

Castiel frowned at him, pausing a moment. Dean could see the gears working overtime behind those ancient eyes and recognized Cas's efforts to pinpoint his feelings. He chose his words carefully speaking with calm unshakable conviction.

"I don't want anyone else, Dean. You will always be my first and only choice." He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head the way he had when he had told Dean all those years ago that he knew Dean secretly thought he didn't deserve to be saved. His eyebrows knit together in concentration and his ice blue eyes blazed over Dean's.

Dean choked back his words of disagreement at the truth Castiel put into his words. So maybe the angel was completely off his rocker and his guidance was definitely misplaced, but out of his own free will he was apparently choosing Dean. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why the angel had come to feel this way but he was done asking questions.

"Damn it Cas, you bastard." He laughed gently, pulling the angel into him for another kiss. Castiel went soft under him and Dean caressed his face in his hand. This kiss was different from their previously heated ones. There was no desperation here, only a firm and strengthening resolve. A "Profound bond". It hardly bothered Dean at all that this was a man he was kissing so passionately. Hardly mattered because this was Cas, and when had he ever conformed to normal boundaries when it came to his angel? No. This was good, and pure, and right.

Dean moved his hands down the breadth of Cas's shoulders and lay them down in the curves of his slim hips. Castiel knotted fingers in Dean's hair and moved his lips down Dean's neck. He bit gently at the skin below Dean's earlobe and the hunter leaned into him with a low groan, tightening his hands around the angel's hips. Cas's shirt rode up with the impact and Dean bunched his fingers in the fabric, lifting them way from smooth, bare skin. At his touch, Castiel's hips thrust forward as if with a mind of their own and wasn't that reaction one of the more interesting things Dean'd discovered that day? He slid his hands up Cas's back experimentally, enjoying the tremors that spread through the angel's body at his touch. He was so goddamn sensitive.

Cas's lips began to tremble with desire and Dean felt his own body hard against the inside of his ripped denim jeans. A flash of blue caught Dean's eye from the inside of Cas's pants and Dean removed the familiar tie, holding it out to Cas in confusion.

"You still have this thing?" he teased affectionately. Cas took the bright blue fabric from him with nimble fingers and hung it on his wrist. Carefully he pulled Dean's shirt over his head and flung it on the ground before looping the tie around his hunter's neck. Dean watched him do this with wide wondering eyes.

"Cas?" He asked hesitantly, but before he received an answer from him, Cas tightened the tie around Dean's neck like a noose and yanked him down against his lips. Dean let out a gasp that was louder than it should have been when Cas bit down on his lower lip. His fist was tight against Dean's neck and there was no way he was going anywhere Cas didn't want him to without choking.

Dean broke his lips away and stared down at the angel with shock. Cas placed a hand to his lips to shush his protest and kissed him again, once, twice, before pulling back and surveying Dean's reaction. The skin around his eyes crinkled with amusement at the bewildered expression on Dean's face. It was all Dean could do not to explode at the intensity of Castiel's gaze. Already his body was becoming uncomfortably hard and he longed for nothing more than his cock pounding into the smaller man's body.

Cas stared at him quietly, reading his mind. "Is that what you want?" He asked sweetly. "Dean Winchester?"

Well damn that was way too hot to resist. "God damn you Cas." Dean muttered, pulling Cas's hips against his with startling accuracy. He felt their bodies mesh together perfectly and oh, good, Cas wasn't too in control himself. Dean lowered a hand and trailed it over the bulge of the angel's torn graying pants. "Sure you're one to talk?" He whispered back, taunting him with a gentle squeeze.

Cas's pupils dilated violently at that and he licked his suddenly dry lips. Dean dipped his head and took them in his mouth, sliding his tongue over the smooth pink to wet them. He trailed a kiss down the length of Cas's neck and licked gently at the shivering skin. He pushed his hands up under Cas's destroyed scrubs and pulled the wearied fabric over his head. Cas's bare chest lay exposed before him and he wasted no time in running his mouth all over the smooth skin. He paused on one of the angel's small pink nipples, dragging it lightly between his teeth and enjoyed Cas's answering gasps.

"Not so tough now" He whispered, moving his lips up to Castiel's ear. "Are you?"

Cas tightened under him and gave Dean a withering look before frowning slightly. He trailed his hand submissively down Dean's chest without looking him in the eye and Dean paused for a moment to enjoy his victory. He was just about to pull Cas to him to collect his spoils when the angel flashed bright blue eyes on him and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. Dean was pushed back violently until his body collided with a small tree. Dean heard the resonating crack behind him but surprisingly the tree held. Cas gripped him tightly in his palms, staring up at him with dark and brooding eyes.

"It will take more than that" he whispered dangerously. "To make a fool of me."

Dean didn't even have time to recover before Cas was tearing at his hair, biting him gently all over his chest. He moved his lips down to Dean's hips and pulled at the fabric before sliding his tongue into the shadows of Dean's jeans. Dean let out a gasp as Cas slid his hands under the belt and loosed it gently apart. The buckle sprung open and Cas was moving his hands all over the back of Dean in ways that left the hunter nearly breathless. He tightened his hands over Dean's ass and pulled the bulge of Dean's pants against his face.

Dean grabbed onto the angel's hair for dear life. No way had he ever experienced something like this before. Cas slowed down as he registered Dean's heightened breathing. He looked up at Dean with gentle eyes before pulling the fabric of Dean's jeans and boxers gently down. Dean's hardness sprung out from its confines and into Cas's face, slicking it with drips of precome. Cas pulled Dean's pants down to his ankles and watched Dean carefully as he kicked them off the base of his feet. The man knotted his hands harder in Cas's hair as the angel placed his lips gently to the tip.

He pulled Cas's face against his body as he slid into the warmth of his mouth. Cas slid his tongue up and down Dean's cock with light methodical motions and Dean began to gasp quietly, pushing himself further into Cas. He felt it when he hit the back of Cas's throat but instead of gagging, the angel took him in further, sliding his hands up to cup the skin at the base of Dean's shaft. He slid his mouth and hands over Dean, deep throating him again and again. A deep hum resonated out of Cas's throat and Dean began to shake at the stimulation it caused. This angel was going to kill him here and now.

It was all Dean could do to stop himself from crying out when he removed himself from Cas's mouth. His dick was glossed with saliva and precome and it glistened in the fading daylight. Castiel placed one last loving kiss to the tip before Dean pulled him to his feet, sliding his tongue over Cas's. He tasted himself on Cas's lips but somehow that only served to fuel him more. He'd just been sucked off by an angel of the lord. An angel of the lord who was still looking like he wasn't quite happy to be finished with Dean's cock. Dean smiled wanly at Cas and slid his hands down to Cas's tattered white pants. He pulled the band apart slowly and contemplatively before sliding his hand down to take Castiel between his fingers.

The angel let out a gentle moan of appreciation as Dean worked his hand over his hardness, breathing sporadically through his mouth. Dean wasted no times in stripping Cas down and then he was rubbing their naked bodies together in a gentle stimulating rhythm that had them both grasping at the other's skin. Dean went down on his knees between Cas's legs and grabbed the angel's hips tightly, rendering him immobile. He braced Cas's back against the hard wood of the tree and began by sliding a hand up and down Cas's shaft to gauge his reaction.

Despite Cas's odd displays of dominance Dean knew this was a first for him and a part of Dean was still coherent enough to not want to ruin it for him. Castiel read his mind again and nodded at him emphatically, his eyes suddenly pleading.

Somewhere in the back of Dean's head he knew there was some small part of him that should have been bothered by what he was about to do. But whatever reservations he had, they were lost as soon as he locked in on Cas's eyes half shut with desire.

He slid his mouth over Cas, taking him into his mouth and suddenly he couldn't rationalize in his head why he'd never thought to give in to his attractions and do this before. Cas was hot and warm inside of him and the further down he slid over his shaft the louder Cas began to moan into him. He collapsed over Deans head, bending nearly in half as Dean got him off with quick jerks of his mouth. He pulled away for a minute to give Cas a moment to recover before descending again, taking Cas completely into his mouth. The angel's cock entered his mouth with a satisfying fullness and Dean felt the taste of precome slide over his tongue. He spread it over Cas's member with his tongue, silently enjoying the way Cas was practically mewling into his ear.

Cas clamped his hands onto Dean's shoulders in a mad scramble to hold himself up and Dean pulled off with a large pop and shot a satisfied grin at the angel trembling practically on his knees in front of him. His cock glowed red in front of Dean's face and he took it in his hand, rubbing it softly between thumb and forefinger. He took Cas by the waist and supported his weight as the angel nearly collapsed again from the tingling sensation spreading through his whole body.

Dean's ego was practically glowing as he put his lips back over Castiel's, silencing him with a kiss. Dean took the angel's wrists in his right hand and held them above Cas's head as he bit roughly at his neck. He gave the angel's cock another tantalizing squeeze before he released Cas and cradled his face with both hands. Cas gasped wildly, his bright blue eyes fixing on Dean's.

"Dean." He murmured in his deep husky voice.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked gently, bringing his knee up between Cas's legs. He ground it gently into Castiel's erection, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, hips rocking gently against Dean's leg. "Dean, please?"

Dean placed a kiss to the angel's parted lips and gently spun him around. "Cas, this might hurt." He whispered gently. "You sure?"

Cas let out a derisive laugh, eyeing Dean affectionately over his shoulder. "Dean, you can't actually hurt me you know."

Dean glared at the smugness playing around Cas's lips. "Well alright." He said, sliding a finger down to Cas's entrance. "I mean" he continued, sliding a finger in up the knuckle. "If you say so man." Cas's eyes went wide when he felt Dean slide his finger further in and he moaned low and deeply in his throat. Sub- consciously he shifted his hips back to take more of the penetrating digit. Dean slid another finger in and scissored them gently against the tightly coiled muscles. Cas threw his head back against Dean's shoulder, crying out with pleasure.

"Sure you want this?" Dean teased, sliding a third finger in because Cas was loosening quicker than he'd thought he would. Cas nodded furtively, bracing himself against the tree with flat palms. Dean slipped the fourth finger in as he did so, loving the way Cas's eyes were rolling back in his head with each push of his hand. He pulled his hand out and covered it with his mouth before going back to Castiel and coating the inside of him with wetness. He was grasping at straws here, they didn't exactly have a drugstore for supplies right around the corner.

Cas realized instantly what he was doing and why. Before Dean could stop him he swiveled and fell to his knees. He took Dean in his mouth again, slicking up Dean's cock with his tongue. He slid the shaft along the roof of his mouth, grazing it ever so gently with his teeth. He pushed just hard enough to hear Dean let out a rather unmanly cry of arousal before he relinquished the full warmth from his mouth. Cas reached down to his own cock to find it still dribbling drops of precome and he took the moisture in his hands and pressed it gently to Dean's tip. He looked up to find Dean's lust filled eyes boring into his and let out a half smile of accomplishment.

Dean pulled him to his feet and spun Cas gently around again. His cock stuck out from his body and he longed for sweet release. Before he could think too hard on what he was doing he grabbed Cas's hips in his hands and splayed his legs apart. He pushed gently into Castiel, easing himself in slowly despite Cas's insistence that Dean couldn't hurt him.

Cas let out a gentle moan as Dean came into him, closing his eyes against the newness of this wonderful sensation. Dean rocked gently against him, placing a kiss to the back of his neck. Cas shivered despite himself at the touch of warm lips on his already over sensitive skin.

God was the angel tight and Dean found himself both aroused and satisfied by this discovery. The warmth buried around his cock, making it if possible, even harder. He thrust into the warmth with a moan, throwing his head forward onto Cas's neck.

He began to thrust harder as he felt Cas stretching around him, splaying his legs further to get more of Dean inside of him.

"You son of a bitch" Dean whispered to him. "You want more of it?"

Cas thrust back against him harshly in answer, nearly sending Dean over the edge. He inhaled with a rough gasp, fighting against the desire to spill himself all over Cas.

He pulled out of Cas and spun him around again, picking up the smaller man by the hips. He leaned him back into the tree and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Slowly, Dean lowered Cas onto his cock and rocked into him. Cas braced himself against Dean's shoulders and used some of his grace to counter balance his stifling weight off of Dean's arms.

Cas bit down on Dean's shoulder when he pulled him down for a quick thrust. Dean groaned against the sensation of sharp teeth on his skin. He pulled Castiel down harder in response, pushing against the ground to gain some leverage. Cas's panting stretched out into low moans of pleasure as Dean continued to pound into him relentlessly. Dean could feel himself starting to build but fought it down when he realized that Cas was still pretty far behind him.

"You want more?" he asked quietly, taking Cas's dick in his hand. "Me inside you, it's not enough?"

Cas cried out as Dean ran his hand up and down his shaft in quick jerking motions. It was still wet from Dean's mouth and in no time Dean had Cas caught up to where he was. He let go of his cock reluctantly and grabbed more tightly around the angel's hips. He pulled him down in a quick thrusting motion hitting Castiel directly in his prostate and leaving the angel practically screaming with need. He kept up the pressure and hit him again.

"Shh Cas… Shhh." He whispered. "Something's going to hear us." But he didn't really mean it. He was getting off just from hearing the light raspy tone of Cas's breath every time he fucked into his tight heat. His pink lips parted slightly on each cry and his eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy.

"Dean" Cas moaned quietly, his words slurred from arousal. "Dean do it harder."

That was all Dean needed and he was pounding into Cas, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Cas knotted his hands in Dean's hair and tugged roughly at the roots, spurring him on.

Dean could feel it when Cas was close and he sped up as he felt his own body beginning to build in ecstasy. His vision was beginning to blur and with a few sharp jagged thrusts he was coming and spilling over inside of Cas. The liquid pulsed warm and wet over his cock and he was literally drowning in pleasure. Cas trembled on top of him as Dean's come filled him and then he was coming all over Dean's smooth chest.

Cas sank down onto Dean's shoulders and panted loudly into his ear, his eyelashes fluttering against Dean's forehead. Dean cradled him gently in his arms and leaned up for a kiss. He slid his tongue gently over Cas's and moaned softly into his mouth. The angel looped his hands around Dean's neck and clung to him with shaking hands.

"Dean, I know we're not supposed to talk about this…" He started, his voice quiet and husky with emotion. "I just-"

"Shh, Cas." Dean whispered back, smiling widely at the perfect angel in his arms. "You don't have to say it. I know."

Castiel smiled back at him tentatively, his blue eyes sparkling into Dean's emerald irises. He cradled the hunter's face gently in his hands. "Yes." He murmured, stopping his lips a breath away from Dean's. "Yes you really and truly do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first hardcore smuts I've written so plase let me know what you think. <3


End file.
